This application claims the priority of German patent document 199 33 652.0, filed Jul. 17, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a towing device for vehicles having a connection pin for holding on the vehicle body and a hook-in eye connected with the pin, the connection pin having a fastening section as well as a lug part forming the hook-in eye.
From German Patent Document DE 44 23 633 C2, a towing lug is known which has a connection pin which can be connected with the vehicle for towing and, for this purpose, has a thread section at its free end facing away from the towing lug. After the conclusion of the towing operation, the connection pin is released, for example, from the vehicle carrier and is accommodated separately in the vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a towing device for vehicles which is arranged in the vehicle so that it can be easily handled.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an arrangement of the above noted type, wherein the connection pin is held so that it cannot be lost, the connection pin being held in a support part of the vehicle body in a towing position and in an inoperative position, and, in the towing position, can be fixed in a tension-resistant and pressure-resistant manner by a fastening section in a holding element of the support part and, in an inoperative position, can be fixed in the holding element by way of a locking device arranged adjacent to the hook-in eye.
Further advantageous features of preferred embodiments of the invention are described herein and in the claims. Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that the towing device cannot be lost; that is, it is constantly connected with the vehicle such that, as a result of a simple pulling-out and pushing-back-in, a towing position and an inoperative position can be achieved. This arrangement of the towing device facilitates the handling because the handling of a local towing device, for example, arranged in the tool set, requires high expenditures.
For this purpose, the connection pin is held in a support part of the vehicle body in a towing position and in an inoperative position in such a manner that it cannot be lost. In the towing position, the connection pin can be fixed while being resistant to tension and to pressure by means of its fastening section in a holding element of the support part. In the inoperative position, the connection pin is fastened in the holding element by way of a locking device arranged adjacent to a hook-in eye.
So that the connection pin cannot be completely unscrewed, an end stop is provided on its free end, which end stop rests on the holding element in the towing position, so that the pull-out length of the connection pin is limited.
So that the connection pin can take up a fixed position in the vehicle also in the inoperative position, the connection pin has locking devices which may consist of a threaded section or a holding ring on the connection pin or in the holding element. These locking devices have corresponding detents or threads.
According to another advantageous feature of preferred embodiments of the invention, the connection pin can be fixed in the holding element also by way of a type of bayonet catch.
In the pushed-in inoperative position, the connection pin can be firmly locked in the holding element, for the purpose of which the holding ring is provided in the holding element or on the pin. This holding ring engages in a corresponding ring groove or the like in the holding element or in the pin. The holding ring can consist of a snap ring or a spring-type ring or a retaining ring.
For the hidden arrangement of the towing device in the vehicle, the connection pin with the towing lug can be pushed so far into the vehicle that the lug is situated between a support of the vehicle and an exterior cover panel or a front-end apron or rear apron. The apron has an opening which can be closed by a hinged flap or a cover.
The connection pin can be arranged in the vehicle support or in a holding part arranged on the support or in a console. It is also possible to arrange the connection pin within an impact deflector between the bumper and the cross member or body structure.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.